


Lotor x reader one-shots (OPEN)

by Alice9157



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice9157/pseuds/Alice9157
Summary: You may request Lotor x reader one-shots, if the book is open.Open [x]CFCU (Closed For Catch Up) []Closed[]





	1. Request form/Rules

Hi, everybody! It's nice to say you here.  
**Requests are currently closed**. I'll open it as soon as I'm finished with the current requests.

**Rules:**

  
**I.** Be respectful.

**II.** Making a story takes time so please be patient.

**III.** Be polite.

**IV.** Put your request in one comment or pm it to me.

**V.** If you want to request a one-shot that was an imagine before, fill out the correct form for this.

**Request Form:**  
**The ones having a * before it are optional**.

  
What is the relationship between the characters: _Y/N is secretly in love with Lotor and he reciprocates their feelings but neither of them acted upon it yet._

Your background: _Rebel, Galra(n) general, princess etc.._

Scenario: _He teaches you how to fight with a sword, and the training turns into something else. ;)_

*Place: _Asgard_

Which side you are on _: Empire or Voltron or Neatrual_

**Request form for imagines to one-shots**

  
_*_ Your background (If it wasn't stated or you want any changes.):

Scenario (Please state if you want something to be a bit different): _V.imagine_

_*_ Place (If it wasn't stated or you want it changed.): _At a ball_

Which side you are on (if it wasn't stated in the imagine or you want it changed): _Empire_


	2. I came to reclaim something of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: The paladins make a huge mistake by taking Y/N from her prince by accident. Thinking that she was being abducted by him.

**Word Count: 929**

You were on a planet called Naboo, waiting for your lover to arrive.

He promised you that he'll spend a few days with you here away from the troubles of ruling an entire Empire.

You dressed up in a y/f/c silk gown, which hugged your curves in the most advantageous manner.

Lotor should arrive any days now, or at least that's what he told you the day before.

Thus why you decided to dress up in such an alluring dress, and because you enjoyed the soft material which didn't weight much.

"I heard of a Galra(n) ship docking in the bay." You listened in the conversation between the two natives.

"The defenders wouldn't be too happy abou' them." Replied the other one.

So the rumours were true. The paladins were here, indeed!  
Your eyes widened in shock, if you are fortunate enough, then the paladins would be long gone before the arrival of your lover.

It would be awful if your peaceful vacation with your prince turned into a battle with the paladins, _again_.

You strode to the way where the bay was, so you'd meet up with Lotor sooner.

After a while of walking you arrived to the bay. It only took a few minutes and you saw his ship land.

You weren't able to see him yet, but you knew that he was in there piloting the vehicle.

After it landed, he got out and took of his helmet. Upon seeing you he smirked.

You returned his smile with one of your own.  
You began to run towards him, not being able to contain yourself from doing so.

He hugged you tightly to himself, kissing you on the forehead and cheeks. All the while muttering how much he missed you.

You got free from his embrace and began to walk in the direction of the hotel/Villa where you were staying at.

But he grabbed your wrists and pulled you back to him, probably to kiss you, but he never got that far thanks to somebody pulling you away from him.

You tried to get yourself free from the grasp of the stranger but to no avail they were too strong.

"We are here to help you." They told you in a calming tone, you just scoffed and wriggled more.

You looked in the way where Lotor was, he was engaged in a sword battle with a man dressed in red.

The paladins? Oh, for the love of...and you thought you'd have relaxing days with your prince.

But no, Voltron just had to be on the same planet as you and ruin the fun.  
"Let me go!" You told the man who still held your arms firmly.  
He ignored you, walking you to a lion standing nearby.

You saw Lotor's expression of anger and hate.  
He was too far away to reach you in time.

 

AT THE CASTLE

  
"For the fifth time. I wasn't going to be abducted." You told the team in an annoyed tone.

"Are you brainwashed?" Asked the one in blue.

"No I am not brainwashed. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I want to go back?" All of them had an astonished expression on their faces.

"She is just shocked we should just let her rest." Concluded one of them. Which you were thankful for, you got tired of answering the same questions over and over.

When the hell is Lotor coming for you?

 _"Paladins, I came with glad tidings. All I ask is that you let her go and you shall be unharmed. Unless any harm happened to her while she was abducted."_ You heard Lotor's accented voice talk through the inter-comms.

The paladins were clueless as to what to do.  
"Would you let me go now?" You asked impatiently.

They didn't hear your question, instead beginning to put back their armour.

Fan-fucking-tastic! Now, Lotor would have no other choice but to fight with them.

This day was getting better and better.  
You heard sirens going off and a blast.

The door fell to the floor, and you saw Lotor marching in with his generals behind him.  
"I came to reclaim something of mine." He said, clearly referring to you.

You stood up and walked up to him, while the paladins stood there clueless as to attack or wait.

"I am sorry dear, for arriving so late." He took one of your hands in his kissing it softly.

"It's alright, my love. Shall we leave and enjoy our holiday?" You inquired, walking towards the entrance.

"Am I the only one surprised that prince L'Otoreal could get a girl as hot as her?" You heard one of them say.

You saw on Lotor that he would go back to talk some sense into the boy.  
"Lotor, let's just go. We have been planning this for months. I am not going to let them ruin it by being here."

"As you wish Y/N." He placed an arm protectively around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

 

AT YOUR HOTEL/VILLA

  
"This has been an eventful day has it not?" Asked Lotor, playing with a strand of your hair as you were laying on top of his chest, your legs entwined.

"Indeed, my prince." You agreed, sitting up, your hands encircled around his neck.  
"What are you doing my angel?" He asked.

"This." You whispered leaning in to kiss him.  
You even moved your hips against him, making him bite back a groan and pull you closer.

His hands travelling up and down your spine.

Your vacation with him will be enjoyable indeed.

 

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and consider reading my Lotor x reader book titled Star-Crossed._


	3. His favourite general

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> My request for a one shot: You're a Galra-Altean Hybrid and fight alongside with Lotor, being one of his generals now. You're in very good terms with Ezor and Narti but Acxa is skeptical with you and doesn't quite like you, since you were a rebel that worked against the Galra before. But since you are like Lotor, he want to make something better out of you. Lotor had an interest in you since the day they captured you, and wanted to get closer to you. But you only want to be loyal and nice to him, since he promised to end this war. But he instead always gets very close and flirty, especially when you're alone. And you can't say that you don't like him, he's handsome after all. And well... I'll leave the rest to you. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/o/a/s means your other alien species beside Galra(n).

**Word Count: 1214**

You began your morning with a quick breakfast, then you were on your way to the training grounds.

As a general of Prince Lotor you were expected to be an excellent fighter.

There was also your desire to prove yourself. Many soldiers from the Empire despised you, not only because you were a great fighter.

You once fought on the other side of the war as a rebel.

Your decision to join the Galra wasn't your intention, someone persuaded you, made you believe that he'll stop this madness soon.

That was months ago and yet here you were fighting side by side with him, trusting him and all because of a promise and that damn charm he possesses.

It would be a lie to say that you weren't attracted to him.

Especially when you were alone, oh those times were the worst and best moments in your days.

He would lean in closer to you at times, at first you thought it was to intimidate you but now you weren't so sure.

And then there were his pet names with that melancholic and calculating voice of his.

"Y/N!" Hissed a female voice. You turned to Axca who wasn't overly fond of you.

She didn't trust you because of your backstory.

You couldn't blame her for this but after being here for months and not doing anything to help the rebels, you pondered if she just simply hated you.

"What is it Axca?" You asked, scratching the back of your neck.

"Prince Lotor has summoned you." And with that she was gone. Great, now you'd have to figure out where the prince is.

He should have sent Narti or Ezor, his other generals whom you were on good-terms with.

You continued on your way to the training grounds, in hope to find him there.

As you neared the room you heard grunts and the clinking of a sword. He was there indeed.

You opened the door then closed it after yourself. You attempted to get his attention by clearing your throat.

"Ah, Y/N my favourite y/o/a/s and Galra(n) general." He greeted you pushing a strand of his silver hair away from his face.

"I am your only general from that species, my prince." You retorted, which made him chuckle.

"You may be wondering why I summoned you here." He said, stepping closer and closer to you until he was less than a meter away from you. You instinctively stepped back.

"Yes, I was still am." You told him, biting your lower lip nervously.

"I have a proposal to you that I don't advise you to ignore." He walked closer to you, and despite your best attempt to step farther away from him, out of fear of doing something you might regret later, you couldn't as you were pressed up against the door.

"This situation you got yourself into is fairly similar is it not, darling?" He inquired with a wolfish smile.

You remembered back to your first meeting with him.

_You were battling against Galra(n) soldiers with your team of rebels._

_There was only fifty or less of you and yet you fought like there was more of you, at least a hundred._

_You fought valiantly but there was far too many of them and in the end you were captured, your crew slaughtered._

_You were pushed down to the floor on a Galra(n) ship by a guard. For what you didn't know yet._

_To kill you? No, then they wouldn't have troubled to bring you here._

_"So you are the rebel I heard so much about, a half-Galra(n) dissident. Interesting." Said an accented voice._

_You tried to look up but the guard holding you pushed your head down._  
_So you were only able to see a glimpse of your capturer._

_He was a half-breed with long silver hair. He resembled the heir to the throne._  
_Shit! He was the heir to it, you were on prince Lotor's ship!_

_He stepped in front of you and tilted your chin up with his fingers._  
_"You are not just a great warrior, you possess an exquisiteness as well. Tell me what your name is?" He inquired, staying in this position._

_"I find it surprising that you don't know that already Prince Lotor."_

_"Oh, but I know your name, dear. I have my methods." He stated, letting go of your chin._  
_"Then say my name? You might have got it wrong." You grinned up at him._

_"As you wish Y/N." Your name rolled of his tongue in a manner that made you wonder if he practised it to sound so alluring._

_"You got that one right. Now, tell me why you brought me here?" You questioned._

_"It's simple really, but before I tell you I must ask everybody to leave immediately." He waved his hand which made everyone leave all expect a dark blue haired Galra(n) woman._

_"Axca, when I said everybody that meant you as well." He told her sternly._

_"As if I'd leave you alone with a rebel scum like her." She retorted but after another harsh glare from the prince she left._

_"Finally now that we are all alone, I have a proposal to you that I don't advise you to ignore."_

_You scoffed slightly murmuring an 'As if.' which it seemed he heard._

_Because the next thing you know you were pulled up in his arms._  
_"I can be very persuasive, Y/N." He purred in your ear, making your knees go weak._

"What is your offer this time Lotor?" You questioned, trying to not look embarrassed by his closeness.

"I believe it will be to your liking." He replied with yet another smirk of his.  
"So?" You inquired.

"Well, it involves something like this." He informed you, before kissing you on the mouth.

His soft lips were warm against yours, and you couldn't restrain yourself any longer.

You kissed him back, running your fingers through his soft hair.

Suddenly he pulled back.  
"I wasn't finished with my offer yet, love, it has to do something with your position as my general."

"My position?" You asked astonished as to what it has to do with the kiss you shared.  
"Yes, now Y/N I must ask you something first. Do you reciprocate my feelings?"

"Lotor for Aether's shake! Of course I feel the same towards you."

He had a relieved smile on his face.  
"I wish to make you my princess. Will you accept?" He asked, his purple/blue eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, a million times yes!" You yelled, kissing his lips happily.   
He returned the kiss just as fervently.

"We'll rule this Empire together. And I believe that now that we'll have to plan a wedding and a coronation. There is no use of continuing this war. It has been going on long enough. And I don't want our children to grow up in a war filled Universe." You didn't know that he'd think that far into your future together, not that the thought of having children with him didn't cross your mind.

"You are keeping your promise after all." You pecked his cheek lovingly.  
"To you always, my love." His face was adorned with a kind smile.

You walked hand in hand with him to his other generals to inform them about the news.

_A/N: I hope this was enjoyable._


	4. His space pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Reader is a second in command space pirate. Reader gets capture, interrogated for information on her crew members, and Lotor interferes with the horrible interrogation tactic. The place is on the Central Command. The side the reader is on is neutral. Reader doesn't truly care what happens unless it involves her crew. Backstory: reader lost her family in space. She got lost in space herself, but was found by a space pirate captain.

**Word Count:** **Idk I forgot to take a look at it. Sorry.**

_**A/N: So I was unable to decide between 2 story lines thus I wrote you both. :) The first one didn't come out so good.** _

**"Tell me about the captain of your ship and your cargo!"** Demanded an old hag named Haggar. She has been attempting to get any information about your crew and the cargo. She figured that sometimes you stole from ships belonging to the Empire.

And they didn't take this so lightly, acting as through you were with the rebellion. Even though you've been attempting to make them understand that you don't work for them.

You were a pirate. Stealing from ships was your livelihood, be it from the Empire or the rebels you didn't care.

**"You pirate filth answer me!"** She shouted at you yet again, this time you spit on her face, which made her shock you with electricity again.

You shook in pain, but stayed silent. You've endured worst. You recalled the day when you lost your parents, nothing this witch would do make you feel as bad as you felt that day.

"It seems like I'd have to try out my new device on you, that may make you talk." She began to laugh maniacally making you feel uneasy.

No matter what she'll do to you, you won't betray your crew.

"Firstly however, I try this method again." She electrified your body once more, making you bite back a cry of agony. You were biting your lower lip so harshly, it made you draw blood.

**"Answer me now!"** She yelled again, you looked up at her and smiled.

"Never!" Your voice was hoarse but you were sure she heard it.

She hummed then, searched through a number of torture devices, 'til she found the one she was looking for.

She was about to place it on you when another Galra(n) walked in. He was lean and had long silver hair.

"That's enough Haggar." He told her harshly, breaking you free from your chains.

You didn't know why he was helping you, or why you were seeing stars before your y/e/c eyes.

"What business do you have with her?" Asked your torturer.

"It's nothing of your concern." With that he hauled you up in his arms, carrying you out bridal style.

"Don't close your eyes please, you've lost too much blood." You felt yourself getting dizzier and colder.

"I-its col-d." You told him, snuggling closer to his warm body.

"You'll be better soon I promise." That was the last thing you heard before blacking out.

You woke up in a bed, which wasn't your own. Your head was pounding and you felt slightly dizzy.

You looked down on your body and saw that all of your wounds were treated. The dried blood was gone from your lower lip too.

"So you've awaken." Said the man who saved you bringing you a tray of food.

"Why did you save me?" You asked as he placed the tray before you.

The scent of the soup made you feel nauseous, you pushed the bowl back on the tray and turned to the side.

Your saviour quickly caught up with what you were about to do and placed a bowl with some water in it on the floor. He tied your hair back and comforted you while you puked.

"I am sorry, but the scent was something I couldn't stomach." You apologised. Cleaning your face off with a napkin, then you drank some water making the horrid taste vanish.

"It's alright, darling. I saved you because I could use someone like you in my crew, and it helped that you are a beauty. Not that I wouldn't have recruited you otherwise, but this way having you around could make things more entertaining for the both of us." He chuckled. Was he flirting with you? You wondered.

"Do I have to eat this soup?" You asked gesturing to the strong scented liquid.

"Yes, it helps you get better. And it doesn't taste bad." He pushed the plate back and, raised the spoon up to your lips.

"I am perfectly capable of eating on m-" He pushed the spoon inside your mouth, you almost chocked on the table utensil.

"It wasn't so bad now was it?" You just hummed in agreement before snatching the spoon out of his hand and began eating. After you were finished with half of the soup, he made you eat a pill, 'It'll be good for your headache.' he explained.

After about ten minutes, it was able to shoot the pain.

"I want to offer you a job, as my navigator. You know this part of the Galaxy better than I and I could use your knowledge of it." You contemplated on your answer, it would be awful to go through the same torture again if you were captured again.

"I'll accept your offer." You decided.

"That is great news, dear. Now, rest." With that being said he left with the tray in his hands.

You were left wondering of what your future will be bring. One thing was for sure, your life is going to be more interesting from now on.

_A/N: I feel like this could have been better. I considered writing somebody else as the one to help the reader after she woke up but then I thought Lotor would be good too._

** 2nd story line **

  
You have been in the Galra(n) cell for days now. Going through physical sometimes mental torture.

They wanted to know all about your crew and cargo, for what reason you had no idea.

But you will not betray your pirate mates, they were basically your family.

The captain of the ship was the one who found you after you got lost searching for your parents. He accepted you into the crew teaching you all about sneaking around and ships.

You heard your cell door open, the guard dragged you to the torture chambers. This time there was only one device in the room. You were pushed before the chair like machine by the soldier, who was eager to get out of this place.

You couldn't really blame him for it, if you would be able to you would have left too.

"We meet again, second in command." Said the woman casually, like you just came to visit her for a quick chat.

She ordered you to sit in the chair, at first you disobeyed but she forced you to sit.

"All you have to do is tell me about everyone in your crew and you'll be free." You snorted at her demand, as if she'd let you go.

"If you don't talk on your own I have to make you." She put some kind of belts on you and a device on your head.

She was about to use that horrid machine when another Galra(n) marched in.

"There is no use for these kind of methods, I am going to continue with the interrogation from now on." Your torture replied with a 'Yes, prince Lotor.' then let him untie the belts.

As you were about to stand up your legs wobbled, he caught you in his arms and helped you up.

He placed a hand on your lower back to support you, as you were going out. He walked you to the dock were the ships were being held.

"I will let you go. Unless you'd like to be reqruited by me. I couod really use someone with this much knowledge of ships and navigating." He told you taking his hand off of you. You furrowed your brows in confusion. Was this a trap?

"I'll consider your offer, but firstly I must get to my crew."

_A/N: Sigh, this ending sucked too I know, again I apologise. I greatly liked your idea but this was all I coukd come up with._


	5. 3 types of jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Jealous cuddly Lotor. 
> 
> Judging by the preferences I've read so far, Lotor has 3 types of being jealous.   
> The first type is a hot burning one.  
> The second one is a more possessive one.  
> The third one is a colder one, so he gives the cold-shoulder.

**Word Count: 460**

You remember the first time you caught your lover being jealous, he attempted to hide it from you.

Even gracing you with giving you the cold-shoulder, acting like he didn't care about you talking with other males.

But as you have been told by his generals, he was always looking out for you when men were present.

Knowing this you had no question about why the men you were talking to always left so abruptly after taking a glance behind you.

You asked one of his generals to take a picture of Lotor's face so you'd understand, he was using his 'I'll murder you.' stare in the pic which was very frightening.

And there was another type of jealousy that was usually present in a more subtle way.

He was possessive of you, he gave you time to be alone and to meet with others of course.

Unless he didn't know them, in this case he'd go with you to the meeting place to check them out.

With a protective arm sneaked around your waist or shoulder, occasionally kissing your cheek or forehead, sometimes even a kiss if the other person didn't get the message that you two were together.

And then there was the jealousy that made his blood boil. This rarely transpired but when it did...

It happened when the paladins were on the same planet as you, and the blue one flirted with you. Not knowing who you were at the time.

It goes without saying that when your prince arrived hell broke loose.   
That was the first time you've ever seen him act truly angry.

Your night however became an entertaining one.

"Y/N?" Asked the male tugging you closer to his chest.  
"Yes, Lotor?" You asked turning your head to face him.

"What were you thinking about?" He inquired, moving the blanket over you.  
"About you. Why?" He smiled at your answer, looking quite pleased with himself.

"I just want to know what you think about in our position...how did you call this?"   
He motioned at your situation.

He was hugging you close to him with one arm while the other was under your head as a pillow, your legs entwined with his.

"Cuddling, it's called that, my love."   
You pecked his cheek.  
"Hmm..." He hummed snuggling closer to you.

"We should sleep don't you think so?" You asked him. Lifting your head so he could pull out his hand.

"Yes, indeed, my darling." He gave you a goodnight kiss, then you decided to get into a sleeping position.

This position was similar to the cuddling one but it was more comfortable for the both of you.

He was the big spoon as usual, shielding you in case of anything or anybody harmful coming in uninvited.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one._  
_I don't know how Lotor is when he is jealous so you got 3 types with him._


	6. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Lotor x Keith's!Sister!Reader. You can make the story how you like. Go wild. (A/N: I feel like I kind of did.)
> 
> Um maybe she could be captured by his generals because of her closeness to the paladins and to be used against them.

**Word Count: 575**

**"Y/N!"** You heard shouting coming from the paladins as you were captured by the Galra. You would have fought them off if it wasn't for them electro shocking you, it made you unable to move.

One of the female generals hauled you up over their shoulder.  
All you could do was yell for the others.

You felt another wave of electricity hit you, then your vision went blank.

You woke up in a cell with no way to escape.

You have been at Galra(n) prison cells like this before, and your only chance for escape was to wait for your teammates to save you.

Albeit you didn't like being a damsel in distress at times like this you couldn't help but feel like one.

"The Prince has summoned the prisoner." Said a soft voice from behind the cell door, then it was opened and a rather colourful female looking half-breed stepped inside.

She was cheerful and chatted all the way 'til you reached the Prince's chambers.

"Ah, Y/N sister of a paladin of Voltron. Such a pleasure to finally meet face to face again." He kissed your hands which were still tied together.

"Take them off, please." He asked the female who walked here with you, while he walked behind a counter.  
She did as she was told, then asked if her stay was necessary.

The silver haired man just waved her off and continued on, filling two cups with a wine looking liquid.

You rubbedyour aching wrists as the cuffs have bruised them.

"Wine?" He asked motioning for the glasses on the counter before you.  
You only nodded after making sure he drank from his own too.

"It's a pity that we must always meet like this, is it not?" Inquired Lotor beckoning you to sit beside him on the nearby couch.

"Well yes, but the last time I was here they didn't handcuff me."   
You showed him the red marks on your wrists, he looked at them with guilt in his bluish purple eyes.

"I certainly can't order the same guards to be there at your cell door all the time and I can't always try to persuade you into joining my side by showing you hospitality." He took a sip from his beverage, tainting his lips dark red for a second until he licked it off.

You were certain he did that on purpose, he could have just wiped it off.

"I suppose you are right." You agreed, putting your glass on the coffee table in front of you.

"How long do you think your stay would be this time?" He questioned, emptying his glass.

"Maybe a day or two, depending on Voltron's tracking abilities. Why what did you have in mind exactly?" You leaned back.

He chuckled a bit before placing his empty glass on the table beside yours, facing you.

"I have numerous ideas of how we could spend our time together, love." He purred in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe.

"L-Lotor." You stuttered out his name as he gently pushed you down on the couch, all the while kissing your neck. Pushing him away would be useless, not that you wanted to do that but if he continued on doing this you could be caught, but after one kiss at the right spot you couldn't get yourself to push him away.

"Love, why don't we take this elsewhere?" He suggested after leaving a kiss on your collarbone.

_A/N: So this is what I got so far with this one. I don't know if I should continue this or leave it as it is. What do you think?_


	7. My wish was to find somebody like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Can you do Lotor x Deaf reader? The plot is that the girl does have the hearing aids to hear but eventually it got broken when was thrown to the wall when her father slapped her while she was trying to tell him to stop from hurting her mom. You know they hardly spoke only few letters come out. Then she ran away to get away the house she lives. Finally shes far away looking at the stars sees a shooting star wishing to find someone who would understand her, she fall asleep then was found herself in the ship. I was thinking to make the story but I wasn't sure yet but I was hoping if you could do this story so I could get some inspired to make it on my own if that's ok with you.

**Word Count: 569**

'Finally!' You thought after laying down on the ground, far away from the house you once called home.

You felt your eyelids getting heavier and heavier, you attempted to keep them open, as you saw a shooting star.

You wished to find a person who'd understand you, then you fell asleep.

Memories from what happened a few hours ago came back to you in a flash.

_You decided to get food from the kitchen, when you heard (through your hearing aids) shouting coming from the living-room._

_Your parents were arguing again, you rolled your eyes as it was nothing unusual._

_Still after hearing a loud thump, you went there to check out if they are alright._

_You saw your mum lying on the floor her cheeks red, blood trailing down her chin from her cut lower lip._

_She stood up with shaking legs and turned to your father, who was wiping the blood from his hand with a tissue._

_The next thing you remember was standing before your mother to protect her, then being punched with such a force that caused your hearing aids to fall out and break not only that but your head was pounding._

_You vaguely reminisce seeing your mum mouthing or maybe she was yelling for you to run away._

_After that it didn't take you long to move, the adrenalin kicking in, as you began to run away too afraid to look back._

You opened your y/e/c eyes and looked around.

The room was so different from your home planet's usual hospital room, still the bed you were laying in was comfortable enough. Where else could you be then in a hospital? Even if it seemed so strange and otherworldly.

You noticed a man no, a creature standing by at the end of your bed. He was telling you something but you couldn't hear him.

You tried sigh language but he just furrowed his brows in confusion, then you pointed at your ears then to your mouth shaking your head afterwards so he'd understand what you were attempting to tell him.

He nodded and left, coming back with two small earpieces which were similar to your hearing aids, he helped you put them in and you stuttered a 'Thank you!'

He didn't mention anything about the way you spoke, deciding to ask you yes or no questions instead.

It was a kind thing to do as your arms were sore and you weren't sure about your speaking capabilities after this shock.

"I am afraid I must depart, and let you rest." You nodded in understanding laying back on the bed.

The hearing aids he gave you were so much better than your old ones', they looked better too.

You laid motionless on the bed, attempting to relax and regain your strength.

If only sleep came to you, in fear of seeing flashbacks again, you waited for somebody to arrive.

You counted the minutes as they passed by, you began to feel sleepy, but then you heard the door creak open.

"Well, I have joyous news, dear. You may stay here if you wish. Unless of course you'd like us to get you off to a humanoid planet."

"So do you wish to stay here with my crew and _me?_ " You nodded eagerly, this is all you wanted to belong somewhere, and you were certain they'd treat you better here, than at an unknown planet.

_A/N: I hope I did okay. To be honest I am unsure if I did justice to your request but this was the best I could come up with for the time being._


	8. From prisoner to general in training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Scenario: Reader is a prisoner, and to be tested on by galra. One galra attempts to sexually assault the reader, but reader's instincts help her to immobilize the attacker. Lotor notices skills & makes her a general in training 
> 
> Relationship: Reader has heard of Lotor and has become an idol, soon a crush, which Lotor returns with time.

**Word Count: 590**

"So this is the one Haggar wants to experiment on eh?" You heard a Galra(n) guard say in front of your cell.

He came in and unchained you, while the other one was about to put handcuffs on you, alongside with a muzzle.

For a brief moment you saw them look at each other and turn to you with a grin on both of their faces.

The one who unchained you a few moments ago, stepped behind you pulling you closer to him forcefully.

He licked up from your neck to your ear, making you flinch.

You let him get lulled into thinking that you gave in to his 'charms' before striking.

You kneed his groin then pushed him away from you, he was cussing loudly not that you cared.

Your goal was to escape as soon as possible.

You continued on fighting them, when it came to killing them you decided to just knock them out and lock them in your former cell.

As you turned around after you closed the door. You noticed a being, probably another Galra(n) judging by his height, standing against a wall.

He stepped out of the shadows, clapping slowly.

Only now, you noticed who he truly was. The heir to the Galra(n) Empire's throne the son of Zarkon, Prince Lotor.

You only heard about him but to see him here before you, made you stand in awe.

He was such a handsome creature you couldn't take your eyes off of him. With that long silver hair of his and lavender coloured skin not to mention his spectacular eyes.

After feeling your cheeks getting hotter however, you averted your wandering gaze.

"Your combat skills are not half as bad as I thought. It needs some exercise but with time, you'll be a great addition to my team." He told you, crossing his arms before his sculpted chest.

You attempted to stride away from him, but he uncrossed his arms and grabbed your upper arm and spun you around.

"I give you a choice. Join me or rot in the dungeon? Come on Y/N I can tell that you are a clever girl." He let go of your arm, waiting patiently for an answer from you.

"I'll join you, my prince." Was your final reply. He smirked at you then placed a hand on your back, navigating you out of the prison part of the enormous ship.

You spent months excersising to even become his general in training but it was worth it, being one of his generals had its own advantages such as being close to him and having more authority than common soldiers.

"Y/N." You heard Lotor calling you over to where he stood with practice swords in hand. He tossed you one of them, and you began to circle each other.

Even though you trained with him like this before, this felt different. There was a tension between you that wasn't there before.

All of a sudden you found your sword get knocked out of your hand and getting pinned to the ground.

"You usually put up more of a fight. Was I too distracting?" He inquired.

"Yes. You got me to begin fantasying about you." You playfully winked up at him.

"You shouldn't have said that." He said in a hushed tone, brushing his lips against yours.

"More training sessions should include something like this." You whispered to him with a light giggle. He only nodded then leaned in for another mind blowing kiss.

_A/N:_ _I apologise for not mentioning this beforehand but I'll make these requests as an idea pops up in my mind, regardless of who asked for a story first._

_I hope you enjoyed it. :)_


	9. A link between your soul and mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Y/N is half human half Galran (not known to Y/N though her hair has natural shades of purple in it) that came with the Paladins to the Castle of Lions though she was not chosen as a Paladin by the lions. Y/N still helps on the ship in fights.Y/N and the Paladins have been brought down to a on the ground fight. While the others are fighting the Generals Y/N is singled out into a one on one with Lotor. During the fight the two of them feel a connection as if their souls were made for each other. Y/N is knocked out and taken by Lotor. While captive Y/N and his connection grows till neither can deny it and it turns into ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The film from which I got the quote from is titled Crimson Peak, its a Gothic romance featuring Tom Hiddleston as Sir Thomas Sharpe, Jessica Chaistain as Lady Lucille Sharpe and Mia Wasikowska as Edith Cushing. It's a great film in my opinion, I recommend it. 

**Word Count: 1295**

**"Y/N, to your left!"** Shouted Keith, but it was too late, you were pushed down to the ground and as unfortunate as it was you rolled down the hill where the paladins and you were fighting on.

You found yourself face to face with a soldier, whose life ended when he found one of your daggers in his heart.

After the soldier had fallen you pulled your dagger out and continued on fighting.

Soon you found yourself in front of the prince himself.

That posture of his was unmistakable.

You stepped in front of him saving one of your allies' life.

You had a soft grin on your face, as you began to fight one on one.

Everything was going according to your battle strategy in your head, up until he took off his helmet.

The reason for that was getting one of your daggers to be stuck in the side of it.

As he tossed the helmet away from him, you could stare into his eyes for the first time.

Looking in those bluish purple eyes of his, you felt a strange feeling in your chest.

**"This can't be!"** You examined, before losing consciences.

You felt yourself being lifted up by somebody, then the last thing you heard was the person holding you barking out orders.

Waking up you found yourself in a huge bed.   
"You woke up at least. Here are your clothes that you should dress into half-breed." Said a gruff voice before leaving the room.

Half-breed? Does he think that you have Galra(n) blood in you?

That's foolish, you thought as you dressed up in the clothes given to you.

They complimented the purple strands of your hair perfectly.

"Hey, are you ready?" Questioned a sing-song voice from behind the door.

You took a big breath before opening the door, only to find a rather cheerfully smiling female half-breed.

"Come with me please, you and the prince have many things to talk about Y/N." She and you talked about anything but the raging war.

"Here we are. I'll leave you to it." With a wink and a little giggle she left.

"Ah, Y/N. You have been out for a while. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel strange, I don't know how to explain it. Did you use some type of Galra(n) magic on me?" You asked jabbing an accusing finger in front of him.

He chuckled slightly and patted your hand away.   
"Dear, it seems you felt it too. Not that I am stunned by it."

He gave you no further clarification, and you didn't pester him to tell you about it.

You figured that he wouldn't just tell you and ask for something such as information in return.

Out of the blue he leaned in closer to you.   
"You look ravishing." He whispered in your ear, before leaning away, acting as though he didn't just compliment you.

The first month on the enemy's ship wasn't as bad as you thought. Still you hoped that the paladins were trying to find you, it's been a month after all.

The Galra didn't put you in any of the prison cells, nor did they torture you.

The strange thing was that they didn't attempt to get information out of you either.

You weren't sure what the purpose of them doing this was, but you were sure about one thing.

While you were in the presence of the heir to the Empire you didn't feel so alone.

Well, alone is a bad word to use. You didn't feel empty and that something was missing.

Oh god(s)! Are you developing Stockholm-Syndrome? Otherwise why would you suddenly have thoughts like that?

"Axca, Ezor would you please let me talk to the prince privately?" You asked the two generals, who looked at each other with shocked expression before departing.

"My lovely Y/N, what is that you so wish to tête-à-tête with me about?" He asked.

"I feel the need to talk to you about something. Did you do anything to me that could affect my feelings? Put something in my meals perhaps? For that could explain, why I miss you when we are apart."

You were walking up and down, while questioning him.

He was sitting on his throne, motionless, as he listened to your ranting.

" **My prince, you have to come with me now!** We are being attached." Interrupted one of Lotor's soldiers.

The silver haired half-blood prince dismissed the soldier and turned to you.

"We will have a conversation about this when I come back." With that he left.

As it turns out, some of the rebel ships were attaching the enormous Galra(n) ship, and Lotor was needed.

You spent agonisingly long hours waiting for Lotor to be back.   
After waiting for at least 3 hours, you went to search for one of his generals to help you out, if they came back too.

You found Ezor walking in your direction as you stepped out of your room.

"Come with me quickly!" She grabbed your arm and practically sprinted with you, until you reached Lotor's chambers.

She pushed you inside and left without any further explanation.  
"Y-Y/N." The prince's voice was hoarse.

You walked up to his bedside, in which he was lying.

You noticed a big wound on his chest, it seemed that it wasn't treated yet.   
"Shall I call a healer to attend to your wounds?" You asked him with worry etched in your voice.

"There is no need for that, dear. All I need is for it to be cleaned, which I assume you could do too." He had a wolfish grin plastered on his face.

"My prince-" You wanted to refuse his request but he was persistent, telling you he knew of your healing skills and that you shall consider this as the price for telling you what he wanted to before you were interrupted.

In the end you gave in, dampening the cloth in the bowl filled with water and some other chemicals to make the healing process go faster.

You placed it upon the wound on his chest, if you weren't so concentrated on patching him up, you would have been a flustered mess.

"Thank you, and now I feel the need to give you the much needed explanation." He told you, after you finished patching him up.

"I still need to put bandage around your wound." That was the first time you heard him laugh.

"Darling, there is absolutely no need for something like that. You see I heal pretty fast, especially when it comes to a wound such as this. But I don't blame you for desiring to touch me."

You blushed at his assumption, but didn't deny it.

"There is something only a few people know about, anybody with Galra(n) heritage including you and I has a special gift, which makes it easier to find a mate."   
He gave you the much needed explanation that you needed but you were still unsure about his sincerity.

"How would I know that you speak of the truth?" You stood up from your position.

"Because I feel like as if a link exists between your soul and mine. And should that link be broken either by distance or by time, then my heart would cease to beat and I would die."

You stared at him astonished.   
"That was beautiful, do you really feel like that though?" You asked taking your former seat, next to him on the bed.

"Why of course I do, love." He stroked your cheek softly with his slender fingers.  
"Would you be _mine_?" His voice grow huskier and more seductive as he said that.   
"Only if you promise to be _mine_ in return." Was your reply, at which he answered with a kiss.

_A/N: I hope I got everything that you wanted to be included and that this wasn't that cringe worthy, if I so happened to leave out something just tell me and I try to add it in. :)_


	10. I didn't see that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot:
> 
> Y/N has been born in a rare species, and that species keeps loads of secrets. A species that has the ablity to teleport, and have the power to witness the future. But Y/N is a bit corupted in these powers, Y/N cannot go directly to a place on command with teleportation. Can only go half a distance, than the regular kind. But once something is kinda lost something gets way better than before. Her future vision improved And Y/N was captured by the Galra Empire, and was kept to be expirmented, tested having the casual investagation Haggar would have set up. The investagtion went successful, and found every single bit of infomation. Y/N's future vision had predicted that her species and kind will be hunted down like dogs. Then when Y/N was worthless to keep anymore, she was used for fighting as in fighting for entertainment. Until one fighter, Prince Lotor was her next challenger. And, Y/N gave a good fight but had lost. Prince Lotor had saw some spark into her and allowed her to help allow the plan on capturing voltron. (No, Y/N doesn't become a general. I see so much stories like dat oml) And a romantic bond comes to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I didn't know if I should just give a big junk of information in flashbacks or nah, so I just went with giving vague information. And only a little bit of flashback.
> 
> y/a/s= your alien species

**Word Count: 803**

"Prince Lotor said you fought well today so far." You heard the voice of your former torturer say, after you gave her today's report and let her check if anything about your visions have changed.

"He did?" You asked, surprised that your prince would praise you like that.

"I think he has grown very fond of you." You bit your lower lip out of nervousness.  
"I assure you my lady, he thinks of me as nothing more than a good warrior."

You gulped anxiously as she walked around you in a circle.  
"Perhaps he did once but now I am not so sure." She mused, dismissing you.

'That was strange.' You thought, as you were walking to your room to meditate a little.

It always helped you calm your racing thoughts and it made your visions appear sooner than they would to a normal y/a/s.

You sat down on your bed in a comfortable position.

_You found yourself standig on your home planet yet again._  
_You saw everybody going on their usual route up until gigantic ships arrived, firing at your innocent species._

_The next thing you knew, you were running in a forest with the few people who remained. You were being hunted down like animals._

_You saw all the people you knew and loved slaughtered before your eyes._

You opened your eyes, taking big calming breaths. It's been years ever since that happened and you had no idea why you still saw it happening.

You were supposed to only see what the future may held not past events that occured when you were still a youngling.

It must be because of the trauma that came with losing everyone that you cared for.

Now, you spent your days as a gladiator. Fighting for the entertainment of soldiers and royals alike.

"It's your turn!" You heard somebody, probably a guard say from outside your room.

You put on your fighting garments which were still tainted by your earlier opponent's blood, and going back to the arena.

Your opponent wasn't there yet. But the crowd was, and they were cheering loudly.

The cheers got louder as your opponent came into the arena, with a helmet on.   
You knew who he was, even if his face was hidden by his helmet.

It was prince Lotor himself. But that didn't let stop you, as you gave everything you had into your fight with him.

In the end he had you kneeling before him, with the tilt of his sword under your chin.

He took off his helmet, letting his silver hair flow, as he looked down on you.

"I must confess, I've already seen you fight earlier today, and found your fighting skills to be quite fascinating. Thus why I wished to experience them myself. And you didn't disappoint me at all."

"Does that mean that you'd kill me mercifully?" You cockily asked him with a wide grin.   
"No, I don't plan on killing you, I have other plans with you." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then would you mind, letting me stand back up?" Yet again you asked with a lopsided grin.  
"Oh, but I find the sight of you kneeling before me very endearing."

Was he flirting with you? You thought, then he took away the sword from under your chin and offered you a hand to aid you in standing up.

The crowd was dead silent at seeing him help you up and walk away with you.

"I need your help in capturing Voltron." He informed you at dinner, as you were sitting at the same table with him and his generals.

"With pleasure, my prince." You told him, taking a sip from your drink.

As the days, weeks passed by with Lotor and you contemplating on battle tactics and capturing Voltron.

Your feelings towards each other grew, not that you would admit it to him or he would to you.

It was all in small gestures, like the way he took you back to your room if you have fallen asleep after searching for a way to capture the paladins.

Or the way, you made sure he always ate something at appropriate hours as he could easily forget to take care of himself when he was deep in work.

Or the way both of you gazed at each other when you thought the other hasn't noticed.

"Y/N. There is something I must confess to you. I have developed feelings for you, which I completely understand if you don't return." His sudden admission came to you as a surprise.

"I feel the same way, Lotor." You smiled up at him lovingly.

He looked relieved, then pulled you closer to him, tracing his fingers against your face and neckline before leaning in to touch his soft lips against yours.

_A/N: I hope this was fine and that you enjoyed it. Sorry for not going into detail when it came to them sparring (and the powers of the reader) but I am still not very good at writing those kind of scenes and I wish to get better when it comes to them._

_It wasn't way too cring worthy I hope._  
_I feel like I could have written this better so I may rewrite this later on._


	11. This can't be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Lotor and reader have been friends since childhood until right after the war they weren't allowed to see each other anymore. Now reader helps Voltron fight in battles on ground and stuff until she sees a familiar face (it's Lotor).then you can decide the rest of the story.

**Word Count: 659**

You hummed quietly to a lullaby from your childhood as you folded your clothes and placed them back to their rightful place.

You recalled the carefree days of your childhood. Running around freely with your friend without a care in the world. Laughing as loudly as you could.

And then there were the more peaceful moments, reading books in the huge library, sharing favourite tales with each other.

You had a melancholic smile on your face as you remembered back.

You had no idea where your old friend could be, all you remembered was his spectacular eyes and his name.

"Y/N, Galra(n) ships began to attack, a nearby planet. We must go there and help them out." Informed you Pidge, as she walked by your room.

You dressed up in your suit of armour, grabbing your weapon(s) in your hand, then you strode out of your bedroom to the hangar where the lions and your ship was held.

You flew to the coordinates of the planet, and landed on the rocky ground.

You left your helmet on as you jumped out of the pilot cock of your fighter.

The battle was already raging, when the paladins and you had arrived. Galra(n) soldiers and inhabitants of the planet were already lying dead.

You listened to the leader of Voltron as he barked out orders for all of you.

According to his orders you were to go to the left East side of the battle and secure your lines there, alongside with the green paladin.

By the end of the battle you were a sweating mess, all you could feel was exhaustion and pain from your wounds.

Still you kept on fighting your enemy, who didn't appear as tired as you even though he too had wounds on his body.

Albeit you weren't sure how fast the Galra(ns) healed.  
"It would be better if you surrendered, unless you want to end up dead."

"To you never!" You charged against him, your weapon clashing with his sword.

"You have good aim that much I will grant you." He pushed your weapon away from him, making you fall on your back by the force of it.

You groaned but tried to get up, until he towered over you, sword pointing at your chest.  
"Take off your helmet." He demanded in a commanding voice.

"Only if you do the same." You retorted back.

"Shall I consider that your death wish?" He gloated.

"Who said I am the one to die today?" With shaking fingers you took off your helmet.

Showing him your slightly bruised face.  
You saw him froze for a tick before taking off his own too.

The first familiar thing you noticed about him were those eyes of his.  
"Y-Y/N!" He looked amused, upon realising who you were.

You were just as stunned as he was.   
"That's me indeed Lotor." He pulled his sword away, in bewilderment.

"I can't believe that we have to meet like this." He couldn't turn his piercing gaze away from you.

"I have a hard time believing it myself." Yet again you tried to get up, but you couldn't move your right leg and it was getting harder to breathe too.

"My leg is broken. So is probably one or two of my ribs." You stated.  
Without saying anything, he hauled you up in his strong arms carefully.

"For old times' shake. This is similar to when you tried to get a book from the highest shelf in the library." His voice became softer than previously.

"I was young and careless back then." You defended yourself.

He quirked one of his eyebrows at your statement but didn't say anything.

"Where will you take me? If you get me to your ship Voltron will probably think that you are abducting me and if you get me back to my team they'd hurt you or-"

He silenced you with a hiss. Taking you away from the quietening down battlefield.

_A/N: Any thoughts? I know that I left it pretty open-ended or well unfinished, but I've run out of ideas, if you have anything to add as the ending just leave it in the comments here, and I gladly add them as options in a quick update. :)_


	12. Spar with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N sparring with prince Lotor.
> 
> P.S.: I've made them a couple already because why not. Albeit this chapter isn't really lovey-dovey at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was sort of inspired by a one-shot I requested with King Thranduil from susiephalange. You need to check out her x reader books if you haven't already 'cause they are amazing. 

**Word Count: 741**

You were sitting against a wall in the training room, reading your newest book while you waited for your lover to finish his training.   
In the first hour you watched him as he moved swiftly, blocking the attachs that came in his way.

Then you got bored of watching and brought your book in to read.   
Looking at your beloved train was great and all, but the book was getting exciting and you couldn't stop yourself from reading.

"Y/N, love?" You were far too focused to hear him calling your name.

He tried again and again, but you still weren't noticing him.

Finally he strode over to you. Waiting for you to glance in his way.   
"Y/N." He called out your name again.   
This time you couldn't possibly not hear him as he was standing close to you.

"What is it Lotor?" You asked in a slightly cranky tone. He did just interrupt your reading time.

"I was just pondering if you'd like to spar with me." He asked, wiping of the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

"No, thank you, dear." You refused, turning back to your book.

Beginning to read where you left off, up until a purple hand grabbed it from your grip.

**"Hey!"** You jumped up from your sitting position, and reached out your hand to get the book out from his grasp.

"I'll give it back to you, only after you sparred with me. Darling, I know how much you love reading and I find it adorable but you must know how to defend yourself." He put the book out of your reach and handled you a practise sword instead.

It was heavier than you thought it'd be.   
"When do we start?" He asked with a grin, awaiting your next move.

You charged at him, swinging the wooden sword in his direction.

He easily blocked your hit, almost knocking out the sword in your hands.

Next it was his time to move, he decided to strike his sword at your head but you leaned away from the blade.

After that your blade clashed with his own, the force was so great your sword got knocked out of your hands and hit the floor with a loud thud.

You glanced at Lotor then back to your sword laying on the ground.   
You were unarmed now.

Without much thinking you jumped to get the abandoned sword, however Lotor tripped you.

Making you fall on your stomach knocking the breath out of you.  
Making you gasp for air.

"Your foe will not be fair with you. Remember that." You crawled in the way of where the weapon laid.

You could have reached it if Lotor hasn't decided to kick it farther away from you.

You attempted to get up but to no avail. You tried again, this time successful.

But the sword you used was too far away and you had no weapon besides that.

What to do? What to do? You asked yourself.

You were fighting for your right to read.

The silver haired prince was standing off to the side waiting for your next step, as he walked closer and closer to you.

Attempting to surprise you, he placed his blade against your neck from behind.

"What are you going to do now, hmmm?" He whispered against the shell of your ear.

"This." You retorted as you elbowed him in the guts, running for your sword as he was still stunned by what you just did.

You picked up the weapon and stood in a defending stance waiting for him to come at you again.

He swung his sword which almost hit your side as you moved away as quick as you could. It went on like this for some time. Duck, swing, step back and so on.

You started to get better at holding your sword and keeping a stable stance until you stepped in a wrong way tangling your legs together and stumbling to the floor with Lotor beneath you.

"If you desired a different kind of practice you could have told me." He flirted, as he switched up your positions.

"I intend to now." You flirted back, circling your arms around his neck, tugging on his hair slightly.

He bit back a growl, devouring your lips in a hungry kiss.

If all of your sparring sessions would end up like this, then you didn't see anything wrong with putting your reading time aside.

_A/N: Well, I am sorry if this sucked. For now this is the best I of how I can write fighting scenes._


	13. Tension at the SPA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: The relationship is rough between Lotor and (y/n), partly because of how (y/n) grew up. Lotor understands this and is patient with her. While her generals are trying to be as patient as him.   
> Background thing: general for Lotor, though not exactly Galran. Was a former prisoner. 
> 
> Scenario: Lotor and his generals, months after (y/n) became a general, are still trying to get her to let her guard down and open up. Lotor is closer than they were before.
> 
> Side: Empire (sort of)
> 
> Background: (y/n) had a rough start to life in a war ridden place. Survival of the fittest was something she learned from an early age. Was captured later on and trained to be a ruthless weapon. Lotor stopped the project nearly two years after (y/n)'s capture. But the damage of everything I has done it's job.  
> Interesting fact: she has hit Lotor over the head with a chair in first encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/f/s=your favourite scent (in this case)

**Word Count: 807**

It's been four years ever since you were captured and turned into a practical war machine.

Albeit the project to make you into an unstoppable weapon has been stopped by the prince himself, there were lasting effects.

Even you personality changed for the worse, you were cautious before but now you were a bit on the paranoid side, you could hardly trust anybody which came in handy sometimes but otherwise it was just a pain in the neck.

Connecting to the other soldiers and generals was very difficult for you, even if it was the prince and his generals who all tried to be patient with you.

Not pestering about you telling anything you didn't want to.

So they knew tiny bit about yourself, like your name and home planet y/h/p which was deserted now, after the causalities' of war the remaining inhabitants have left or were being executed.

While others were captured just like you, experimented on and tortured.

My, how the tables have turned, now you were the one who worked for the Empire that once destroyed your home and so many planets before.

You couldn't help but feel disdain towards them, all expect for a group of half-breeds who rescued and aided you alongside with their leader the heir to the throne.

Even though you were thankful for what they did for you, but you kept your distance.

"Y/N, why don't you come shopping with us on Estril?" Asked the cheer fullest out of Lotor's generals.

"I don't feel like it today." You declined, walking in the direction of the training grounds.

"You never feel like it." Complained Ezor which gained a pointed glare from Axca.

You sighed then continued on your way.  
"Ah, Y/N. Have the girls told you about our plan for today?" You furrowed your brows in confusion.

He surely doesn't mean that today's plan was to go shopping.

"Do you mean the shopping trip or?" You inclined.   
"I was thinking of a spa day, but shopping doesn't seem like a bad idea either."

You contemplated on the two choices.  
"I'd actually like to have a relaxing day as well. Only if the others are fine with it of course."

**"It's alright!"** You heard Ezor shout from the other room.

"It's decided then. Come!" Said Lotor with a smirk on his face.

AT THE SPA

  
You sank into the y/f/s smelling Jacuzzi. Feeling all your tense muscles relax.

"This is so nice." Commented Axca.  
You hummed in agreement.

"I was wondering Y/N did you have things like this at your home planet?" Asked Zethrid bluntly.

"I am sorry, this might haven't been such a good idea as I first thought."

You left in a hurry, grabbing a towel and putting it around your swim suited body.

**"Y/N, wait please!"** You heard the other generals and Lotor shout after you.

You sat down on a bench in the locker room. Hugging your knees close to you.

"Y/N." You heard a relieved sigh coming from the half-blood prince standing in the open door.

You ignored him, and continued on starring into the nothingness, remembering back happier times'.

"We both know how blunt Zethrid could be, but I am not here to talk to you about that."

He sat down next to you on the bench, water pooling at both of your feets turning into one big puddle.

"Then why did you come to search for me?" You asked, facing him with teary eyes.

"I was worried about you, I care about you Y/N. Not just as my general but as a...." He searched for the right word at what you two were.

You surpassed the state of colleges but you weren't friends.

"Ally?" You attempted to help him out, in his desperate search for the correct term.

"I feel like we are more than just allies Y/N, you are a friend to me or maybe even more than that, but I wouldn't like to push my luck with that yet." A strand from, his bun came undone falling before his bluish purple eyes that always fascinated you.

"I think, we could start to become more open to each other, believe me if you could just look at m- us as more than just potential dangers to you then being in each other's presence would become much more easier."

"Thank you!" You leaped forward and hugged him, making him fall on his back with a shocked expression on both of your faces.

You felt the top of your towel loosen and fall to your waist.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Ezor, giggling slightly at the flustered looks both you and the prince had.

"Not at all. It's just our beginning of a beautiful friendship" You regained your composure and placed back your towel, also helping a still slightly shocked Lotor up on his feet. 

_A/N: Did this turn out okay? To be honest I wasn't sure where I was going with this by the end of it so sorry if this sucked._


	14. Cramps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N is on her period and she is in need for cuddles and her boyfriend.

**Word Count:** **363**

You turned to your side _again_ for the tenth time at least.

Your back ache and cramps couldn't leave you to rest.

You turned again, this time on your back easening the pain you felt at the lower parts of your body.

You were waiting for Lotor to get back from his training, but it was taking him far too long.

You closed your eyes attempting to take a nap.  
"Y/N love are you awake?" You heard Lotor's voice.

"Yes, I am." You answered opening your eyes.   
He was standing in the doorway with a bag in his hand, his hair was still in a bun.

"I brought you something, that I thought would help you out." He strode over to you and gave you the bag, which contained of different kind of sweets and snacks.

"Thank you Lotor!" You pecked him on the cheek.   
"You are very welcome, dear. I get into something more comfortable then come back to you." He kissed your forehead, and then as he said left.

Around five minutes and a small bar of chocolate later, he came back.

Wearing a shirt and sweatpants, his hair descending down his board shoulders freely.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked you.   
"Could we watch a film and cuddle maybe?" You asked him, hoping that he'd agree to the cuddles too.

"Of course, darling." He walked to his side of the bed and sat down, you snuggled up to his side munching on a snack he brought for you.

"Do you need anything to erase the pain you feel?" He inquired, worry etched in his voice at seeing you craddle your aching stomach.

"Maybe something warm would be nice." He nodded and placed one of his surprisingry warm hands on your belly.

You sighed in relief at feeling his palm laying on top of your stomach.

_A/N: This was just a short drabble, if I could call it that._

_This idea just popped up in my mind while I was on my period. So..._


	15. Found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: You should do one where the reader is a paladin of Voltron, they just came with the rest of them, but they get separated from the others and Lotor finds them. Do whatever you want from there.

**Word Count: 1745**

  
It's been a few months since you have joined the paladins of Voltron as a pilot of y/f/c lion making you one of the paladins.

Alongside with your team, you landed on a planet to get supplies, everybody went in different directions in search for civilization.

You flew above the land until you found a favourable spot for your lion to rest while you continued on your hunt for supplies.

You stepped out of your lion, and ventured off.

Telling your enormous space lion, to turn herself invisible by using Pidge's cloaking feature. She obeyed.

You walked around her to check that this feature worked for sure.

After you were certain that no one would know of her, you left.

The suns of the planet as it had two were shining brightly.

You walked for quite some hours until you found a road to what you suspected was either a village or a town.

The next time you looked up to the sky, the suns were lower on the horizon.

You have to find shelter as soon as you can.

In order to do that you began to walk a tad faster than before, afraid of what could happen to you in the dark on an unknown planet.

Albeit you had your lion, she was too far away already and was probably sleeping.

Still you were sure that in a time of need she'd come to your aid.   
So far you didn't feel any need for help.

You heard hushed voices from around the trees.

They spoke in a tongue foreign to you.

They must be locals doing their own thing, maybe a ritual or perhaps they were just playing.

You assured yourself, continuing on your way in the woods.

You tried to stay on the road, but you felt your eyes getting heavier and the pain in your legs growing in each passing minute.

You felt your need to rest grow too, but you kept on ignoring this feel of need as it may be dangerous.

You heard the hushed voices again, this time stronger and closer.

You grabbed your weapon(s) and looked around for any trace of other beings than yourself.

Other than the strange and creepy sounds you didn't hear or see anything out of the order.

The trees and plants might have been in a different colour than what you were used to, but nothing you couldn't accept.

After another hour of walking, you finally gave in for the need of rest.

You sat down against the bark of a blue tree.

Your hand(s) securely on your weapon(s) just in case.

You felt yourself get lulled into sleep by a soothing sound, then you heard a blood curling scream which made you stand up.

Or normally it would have made you stand up if it wasn't for vines coming out of the tree grabbing your arms and legs.

You struggled against the strong hold but it was useless.

Your weapon(s) dropped out of your hand(s) and you found yourself tied to the tree.

Its vines carving into you, bruising your skin even through the suit you were wearing. You bit back a loud sob.

You heard grunts and screams coming from the other side of the line of trees.

It sounded like someone fighting against something.

It took a while for the other person you presumed, to come to the line in which you were.

You couldn't see the fighter's face as it was covered with a mask.

Albeit you were sure that he was fighting against the same vile creatures as the one which captured you.

The male as you assumed from the form of his body, looked you up and down.

Well, he was probably just trying to figure out how to free you.

You had no idea why he was standing motionless even though he could just cut off these vines from around you.

You didn't pester him into doing anything vastly, but you were definitely considering it.

The vines held you tighter and tighter as the seconds and dobashes passed by, albeit you didn't even move around.

He quickly leaped forward and cut off the vines.

You fell to the ground, you attempted to get up from the soil but you couldn't move your legs.

You let out a frustrated sigh, then tried to get up again.

Your saviour, put away his sword and helped you up.

When he saw that having his arm circled around your shoulders wouldn't help anything at all, he put his other hand under your knees and walked away with you bridal style, all the while placing his other hand on your waist.

**"My weapons!"** You gasped, turning your head to see if they were laying on the ground.

Your companion who was silent until now, finally spoke.

"I have them with me." There was something about his voice and his accent that was familiar to you.

You however didn't mention it to him yet.  
"So...are you taking me to the nearby town or..." You trailed off, waiting for his answer.

"I do not trust these people, they are not very hostile. I'll take you to my camp instead."

You furrowed your brows unsure whether to trust this stranger or attempt to flee somehow.

You decided to trust him for now, he did save you after all.

After around half a varga later you arrived at his camp.

It didn't look suspicious at all, just like a normal camp.

He carried you inside a tent, putting you down gently on a bed.  
"I'll be back in a tick." He told you before going out of the tent, leaving you all alone with your thoughts.

"I brought some bandages, water to clean your wounds and lotion to fasten the healing process, and also a glass of water." He put them on the bedside table.

"Thank you!" You reached for the glass first, drinking its content completely.

"If you are in need for some help with bandaging and cleaning your wounds just call for me." With that being sad he exited the tent.

You don't even know his name so how the heck does he expect you to call for him?

Few attempts later you were able to get your suit off.

Purple and green bruises were formed on your skin, wounds covered with dried blood.

It took you a varga or maybe two, until you scrapped your skin clean from the blood and bandaged yourself up.

At least your arms and legs were clean now, however the state of your back was unknown to you.

" **Excuse me? I need your help!** " You hoped that he was in earshot and heard you.

"Okay, so how may I be of help to you?" He still had his attire on, mask in it's place.

You became flustered before telling him about your request.

"If that's all." Even though he tried to be nonchalant about this, the upper part of his cheek that could be seen was tainted with a faint blush.

He sat down behind you, he grabbed a cloth and wetted it with the water he had previously brought.

The cloth felt cold against your skin making you shiver slightly, and goose bumps appear on your skin.

After he was done cleaning off the blood, he put some lotion on the bruises'.

It'll make them heal faster, he explained.

Then he bandaged you up, which was one of the most awkward things that happened to you, as he was bandaging you his hands sometimes accidentally brushed against your chest.

"Khm...I think it is finished." He scratchedthe nape of his neck out of embarrassment.

"Well, yes. Umm...I don't want to trouble you anymore than I have already done but if you could help me put on my suit that'd be great.   
You don't have to it's just I believe it would be faster and then I could just return to my team."

"Alright then. It can't get any more awkward can it?"

"Let's hope not." You laughed.

As it turns out it could get more awkward.

"No, that doesn't go there." You corrected him as he helped you put on your suit.

"And where does this piece go?"

"Here." You instructed.

"This was the last one wasn't it?"

"I suppose, now all I've got left to do was to walk away and find my team."

"Thank you for saving me." You embraced him tightly out of gratitude, but in the process both of you lost your stability and fell to the ground.

You were laying on top of him with your hands encircled around his neck, his hands placed on either side of your waist.

"I should just get up." You said after a while of just laying there in silence.

"You should." He agreed but neither of you moved from the compromising position.

Just as you sat up in a sitting position which wasn't less awkward you heard gasps coming from the entrance of the tent.

"Now, that is interesting. Ditching us for a masked mystery man." Said Lance.

"You misunderstand. He saved me."

"And we interrupted you repaying him sorry."

"Wha? No! I hugged him and we lost our balance and fell to the ground."

"Sure, that's what I'd say."

"Lance, come on don't be like that. Like I said it was an accident."

"If you say so Y/N. Now come, Y/F/C is waiting for you outside. She was the one who found you and get us here."

"I'll be out in a tick I'll just have to properly say goodbye."

Lance wiggled his eyebrows before Keith pushed him out.

Now, you were all alone with this stranger who saved you.

"I am sorry about that, I hope we'll meet again." You pecked his cheek then were on your way to the entrance if it wasn't for a hand pulling you back, his mask pulled off.

You finally recognised him as Prince Lotor, if it wasn't for the circumstances you would have called for the others.

He leaned in trying to peck you on the forehead but you raised up your head at that moment and his soft lips landed on yours, so an innocent gesture, turned into a not so innocent kiss.

"We'll definitely see each other again Y/N."

He reassured you.

"Then, this is farewell for now."

"It is, my dear."

" **Y/N come on!** " You heard Keith's shout.

Before stepping out of the tent, you glanced back at him.

_A/N: How did you enjoy this?_  
_I hope it wasn't too bad. I wouldn't like to dissapoint_[ _OUATlover20_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/OUATlover201) _, who requested it so if you'd like me to rewrite it for you then just tell me._


	16. I am here for you, my love

_Plot: You go to the Castle of lions to retrieve Lotor._

_A/N: Just an idea that came to me. :)_

**Word Count: 527**

You were standing before the paladins of Voltron, in your dominant hand was your preferred weapon.

"Where is he?" You asked impatiently, your eyes narrowed suspiciously when they looked at each other for support.

They knew where he was, no doubt.

"Sorry, Lady we have no idea who you are talking about." The one clad in blue spoke up.

"If that were the case you would have said so already, sending me on my way. And yet I am still standing here."

You clicked your tongue in annoyance at their antics. If they were just ordinary merchants then they'd be dead already.

But they were the defenders of the Universe so no matter your lust for blood and finding your prince you can't just slaughter them in cold blood.

"I'll give you a choice. You either tell me where Prince Lotor is or you are to fight me." You let them think for a few ticks, before doing or saying anything else.

"We'll rather fight you!" You smirked in anticipation, taking up a fighting stance.

"What the quiznack is happening here?" Both the paladins and you froze upon hearing Lotor's voice. He was standing in the doorway, with an orange moustached altean.

"It's nice to see you again too, Lotor." You waited for him to stride over to you.

"Y/N? How is this possible, I thought you were imprisoned or worse?" His voice reeked of disbelief. He reached out one of his purple coloured hand to caress your face.

"I thought the same of you. Up until the tick, I realised that the paladins were using classified Intel from within, which were only known to a few including you."

"I should have searched the Universe for you..." You placed one of your fingers up to his lips in order to silence him.

"There is no use on dwelling on what could have been done...we are together now, and that's what matters."

"Khm...Sorry for the interruption, but  **who the hell is she**?  **Why isn't anybody else freaking out**?"

Lotor dropped his hand to his side and pulled you closer to him.

"I am a bounty hunter and Lotor's partner." You answered the frantic paladin in a calm tone.

"Like his partner in crime or are you his lover?" Another paladin chimed in, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He stopped after receiving a death glare from both Lotor and you.

"So you are his lover, I get it. How did you meet each other? Were you hired to hunt him down?" He chuckled slightly at his own joke,

"Yes, actually I was hired to do just that." You smiled fondly at the memory of your first encounter with him.

"Would you tell us?" Yet another paladin piped in.

"Yes, if that is alright with you my love?" Your prince turned in your direction.

"It is indeed. But after this, you need to tell me, how you ended up with Voltron."

"Of course, my dearest Y/N." With Lotor's arm around your waist and the paladins behind you, you all sat down in the common room, with you snuggling up to Lotor's side.

Everybody listening to your tale intently.

_A/N: How was this one-shot?  Did you like it?_

_If I've made any mistakes then please let me know._


	17. Rejection and hopeless crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Lotor comforting you after being rejected by your crush.

**Word Count: 347**

You have been laying in your bed for a dobash or so.

Contemplating on what you did wrong.

Just two dobashes ago, you confronted your crush and told him that you had feelings for him.

And well, the things didn't turn out as planned.

"Y/N." You heard Lotor call from the doorway.

"What is it?" You asked motionlessly.

"I heard what happened. Is there anything I can do? Would you like to talk about what happened?"

"I am not sure if I really want to talk about it as of now."

"Y/N, getting it out of your system might just be the thing that you need to do. So tell me please."

He sat down beside you on your bed.

"You know that there was this guy that I really liked. And I thought that he felt the same way.   
His actions and the way he talked to me made me believe that I've had a chance with him."

"I see. Do you want me to have a chat with him?"

"There is no need for that.   
He was really polite about the whole thing actually.   
Even told me that things wouldn't change between us. But they will, it is going to be so awkward."

"Dear, look. You have done a brave thing.   
Telling somebody how you feel towards them, showing them that they may have a power over you.   
I am so proud of you, and my respect for you has grown even more so now."

"Thank you, for your kind words and for being here for me."

"Anytime, darling."

And with that he left, thinking about his own hopeless crush on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How did you like this chapter?
> 
> Bit of a personal information here. I've been rejected by my crush recently.  
> And I've really needed this, to write it out of myself.
> 
> Thankfully I have got friends who helped and continue to help me with all this.


	18. Woundless love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Soulmate AU in which you can't be wounded by your Soulmate. As it turns out at a battle your soulmate fights on the other side.

**Word Count:**   **571**

You cut through the enemy forces, using your weapon carefully manoeuvring through the battlefield.

You didn't know if your side was winning or not, you were far too deep into the battlefield to know about it. 

You continued on with your amends, fighting on and on and on, killing off the enemy soldiers one by one. 

However, you soon found yourself facing a worthy opponent.

His face covered with a helmet, much like yours, with a bloody sword in his right hand. 

You smirked under your helmet, circling him waiting for him to make the first move or looking for an opportunity to make yours. 

You continued circling each other, like two carnivores attempting to figure out which of them is the prey and which is the predator. 

After a couple of ticks, you both lunged forward at the exact same time, as if your minds were connected. 

Your weapons clashed against each other, you let out a frustrated grunt upon not getting the upper hand.

You withdraw from him, circling him yet again, then clashing your weapon against his.

He quickly stepped back, however, his blade slashed your arm in the process.

You expected to feel pain, to see blood running down your arm, but there wasn't even a scratch there.

The man you were fighting against noticed your confused expression.

So he took a step towards you, gesturing in the direction of your arm.

You looked into his eyes, and examined his face or at least what you were able to see from behind his helmet.

"How come your sword didn't cause me any harm?"

You asked, not necessarily wanting him to answer, as judging by the expression on his face he was as clueless as you in this matter.

"I wish I knew that. Would you mind slashing my arm with your weapon?"

He reached out one of his arms, patiently waiting for you to do as requested.

"Pardon? Why would I do that?" You folded your arms before your chest.

"I'll tell you after you do it."

You sighed, not knowing what this stranger, your enemy was playing at.

Still, you got your weapon, and cut his arm.

You both stared at his limb in wonder as no cut was to be seen.

"This is impossible! For you to be..."

"For me to be what?" You furrowed your brows puzzled as to what he meant.

"It seems that you and I have a connection, which is a very strong bond between to beings."

"What type of connection are you talking about? Is it some kind of spiritual bond or...?" You chimed in.

"Yes, it is actually. As it turns out you are my soulmate."

"Your what now? Soul-mate! This must be some sick joke. We are enemies for the love of..."

"I am afraid it isn't..."

He looked at you as if waiting for you to say something.

"My name is Y/N." You stated simply, lying about your name would be a silly thing to do, there must be dozens of people named that.

"And mine is Lotor. I reckon we should probably search for a suitable place to talk."

You only nodded at his suggestion, the battle was still raging on, your allies and his soldiers were falling alike.

And yet here you were walking away with him to a safer place to chat.

O, heavens what you were getting yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How did you like this?  
> I am working on requests. I've just had less inspiration to write them than I thought. Luckily my inspiration has been coming back lately.


	19. Why so jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Y/N gets jealous when another woman begins to take an interest in Lotor, whom she has been harbouring feelings for a while now. And Lotor confronts her about it.

**Word Count:**   **522**

"Your Majesty, if I may have a word? I need to talk to you about some matters."

At first, you thought nothing of the woman, who whisked Lotor away from you sometimes.

She was a politician and a good one at that, so you found nothing strange in this.

Up until she started touching Lotor's arms, or side. Always lingering too long for your taste.

Her laugh ringing far too loudly when the Emperor was around, her lingering touches on his forearms happening more frequently.

At one of these times,' you weren't able to contain yourself from holding the conversation with Lotor and that woman.

So you hurried off, anywhere would be better than in that suffocating room.

" **Y/N**!" You didn't turn when you heard your name from Lotor's mouth.

You quickened your walking pace, but he was still able to catch up to you easily.

"Y/N, why did you part so suddenly?"

"I have matters to attend to."   
You stated, not daring to look into his beautiful eyes otherwise you might just confess to him about the real reason of your abrupt departure.

"No, you don't. I gave you this quintant off. So why?"

O, damn him!

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't have work to complete tomorrow."

"I give you that quintant off too. Now, tell me why did you leave so abruptly?"

"I still have some work left from yesterday Lotor."

"You are clearly avoiding this matter. Were you jealous of that politician?"

You tried to tell yourself to just continue striding, otherwise, he'd know that this was the reason.

However, your body refused to comply and you came to a halt.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you seemed to act colder everytime she was around. Your jaw clenching each time she touched my arm longer than it was appropriate."

He stepped closer to you.   
"Your eyes lingering on me when you thought I wasn't paying attention."

"Why didn't you say anything about knowing all this until now?"

You automatically stepped backwards out of nervousness. Your back hitting the wall.

"I was interested to know how long would it take for you to snap. And I must say I am impressed, darling."

"O, are you now?" You asked back not waiting for a reply.

"Of course I am. You were so patient with me all this time. I believe a reward is due."

"What may that be Emperor?"

"I have a confession to make, I have feelings for you too."

You chuckled slightly. "This is just some sick joke is it not?"

"Y/N I don't take matters of the heart lightly. Especially when it comes to my own emotions."

"Alright then, kiss me. Your eyes have been lingering on my mouth for quite some time."

"I'll gladly comply to your wishes." He cupped your face in his hands then leaned down to kiss you, his lips softly caressing your own.


End file.
